Pharmaceutical compounding is the practice of creating a specific pharmaceutical product to fit the unique need of a patient. In practice, compounding is typically performed by a pharmacist, tech or a nurse who combines the appropriate ingredients using various tools. One common form of compounding comprises the combination of a powdered drug formulation with a specific diluent to create a suspended pharmaceutical composition. These types of compositions are commonly used in intravenous/parenteral medications. It is vital that the pharmaceuticals and diluents are maintained in a sterile state during the compounding process, and there exists a need for automating the process while maintaining the proper mixing characteristics (i.e., certain pharmaceuticals must be agitated in specific ways so that the pharmaceutical is properly mixed into solution but the solution is not frothed and air bubbles are not created). There exists a need for a compounding system that is easy to use, may be used frequently, efficiently, is reliable, and reduces user error.